


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Talianna_ (Talianna)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Flirting, Hartwin, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Same Age, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talianna/pseuds/Talianna_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: <strong>4. “Come here. Let me fix it.”</strong> and <strong>11. “You can have half.”</strong> prompted by <em>unwinthehart</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwinthehart (NeideLunare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeideLunare/gifts).



“Come here. Let me fix it.”

Eggsy groaned and let his shoulders slump, turning away from the mirror and towards the other boy, crossing his arms in front of his chest and deliberately looking anywhere but at him – like a petulant child.

“Go on, then.” Eggsy prompted, noticing out of the corner of his eyes as Harry pushed away from the doorframe he was leaning against and strode over. Eggsy didn’t want to notice it but his eyes flickered over his body on their own accord and it was unmistakably that he looked _really_ fit in his black suit trousers, the white dress shirt and polished Oxfords.

Thank fuck that he didn’t wear suits every day because Eggsy already felt as though he was tied to train tracks, left to watch his demise close in and be run over by it, unable to move, to act.

And _man_ , did he want to act.

When Eggsy applied for a dorm room a couple of months ago, he didn’t have too high hopes about his roommate – or expectations, to be honest. He just wanted to get away from Dean, really, and anybody was better than Dean. So when he entered the dorm with a duffel bag and a backpack filled with all of his belongings, he did not expect to find his roommate engaged in a fierce snogging session with some other bloke.

Eggsy had assessed the situation quickly and was about to escape the awkwardness of them finding him; he turned back around, grabbing for the door which was then promptly opened right into his face, making him lose balance, drop his things and curse in pain.

“Fucking hell, mate! Watch where you’re going!” He hissed, raising his eyes to the person standing in the door and being struck silent immediately.

How the hell could these full, luscious locks look anything but ridiculous on a man?

“Forgive me. Are you alright?” He inquired, worry in his eyes and a frown on his face.

“Except for the broken nose you mean? Fucking _fantastic_ , thanks!” Eggsy hissed again, overexaggerating the situation slightly but he couldn’t help it – better to snap at him than ask something ridiculous like if he could run his hands through his hair and mess it up even more.

No. Definitely _not_ asking a stranger that.

“Are you serious? Do you need to get checked– ?”

“He’s fucking with you, mate.” A different voice chimed in and Eggsy’s eyes widened as he remembered that he wasn’t alone with the other boy. Eggsy turned around and was met by a cold stare from behind tortoiseshell glasses, while the other bloke was straightening his clothes. “Now that we got that sorted, what the _fuck_ are you two doing in our dorm room?”

Eggsy was still slightly in shock and not as quick as usual, so he let the other one explain himself first.

“Is this not 2.21 b?” He asked, his eyes fluttering down to a piece of paper in his hand and Eggsy perked up at that, recognizing the number of the dorm room appointed to him as well.

“Fucking wankers.” The guy with the glasses hissed and stomped his way over to them, Eggsy instinctively taking a step back as he walked past them and out of the door. Eggsy looked at the newcomer slash door-in-the-face-slammer in confusion and he just shrugged.

“Don’t mind Percy, he’s just easily pissed off by the freshmen and their pranks. Especially if they interrupt his peace.” The other bloke chimed in and Eggsy turned around to see him approach them. He was still slightly out of breath (from their snogging session) but his smile was sincere as he introduced himself.

“I’m Lance, and your room is across from ours.” He explained, obviously quite eager to get them out of the room. “The layout of the rooms makes for a perfect prank, they always change our Q into a B and your B into a Q.” He added, just as his boyfriend – Percy – came back inside.

“What are you two still doing here?” He demanded and goldilocks – actually, they’re brown but whatever – raised his hands in defence.

“We’re leaving, excuse the interruption.” He apologized and Lance smiled at him while Percy nodded.

“At least he has some manners.” He muttered as he walked back over to the bed, dismissing them altogether.

Eggsy bent down to grab his backpack and found that Mr. Manners has already taken his duffle bag and was exiting the room.  He added his own “Sorry!” as he followed him out of the room and cringed at the loud slam of the door when he pulled it shut behind him. Eggsy stepped into the room on the other side of the corridor – which was still labeled as 2.21 q – and looked around, just as Luscious Hair piped up again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again once Eggsy has closed the door behind himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Happy Helper didn’t really look convinced but he turned around anyways, inspecting the room. “Which side do you prefer?”

“Closer to the window.” He said and realized how ridiculous that statement was when he noticed the window right in between the two beds. “I mean, in a bed, I like to sleep on the window side. Not that we’re going to sleep in one bed or anything, that’s not what I meant.  What I meant was-“

“Left or right bed, Gary?”  His eyes were innocent but his smirk was sly and Eggsy might just have fallen for Brown Eyes in that moment.

“Left”, he decided – more like spat out what came into his mind first to keep himself from saying something really stupid like ‘Would you mind if we push the beds together and sleep in one? I’ll even let you sleep by the window’. He watched him nod, smirk still in place, when Eggsy really registered his words.

“Oi, how’d you know my name?” He asked as the other carried his duffel bag over to the his bed and left it there.

“It’s written on your tag.” He pointed at the bag, still smirking as he brought his own things over to his side. Only then did Eggsy realise that he was dragging two suitcases and a fucking attaché case behind him.

Eggsy felt kind of bad for having him carry his duffel bag as well but then again he _did_ slam the door into his face so he probably deserved it.

“I’m Harry Hart.” He introduced himself once he put his things away and Eggsy nodded, shaking the proffered hand.

“Call me Eggsy.” He added, noticing the interested twitch of Harry’s eyebrow but he didn’t comment on his nickname.

 They started to settle in then, got more comfortable and talked a bit about their majors and where they came from. It was all still a bit tense and new territory for both of them, but they were still getting used to each other and Eggsy was still fighting down the blossoming attraction – _not_ a good idea to be attracted to your roommate, you’re supposed to _live_ together, _not shag_ each other.

 

 Which, quite frankly, he wouldn’t have anything against, mind you.

He still didn’t have anything against it months later, even worse; his pining after the man sleeping only a few feet away has gotten to a point where Eggsy had to struggle to keep himself from blurting out something stupid.

There were times when they watched movies and he exclaimed “Fuck me!” and thought he’d seen a sly sparkle in Harry’s eyes, also there were tons of innuendos and inappropriate comments exchanged between them, but their flirting has never gone further and Eggsy might as well have died of blue balls. And sometimes he honestly wondered that he’s still alive – months of sharing a room have not spared him of the sight of a topless Harry Hart. And tell you one thing? These legs looked fucking delectable in boxers.

So yes, Eggsy _did_ want to act, and seeing Harry in the white dress shirt with the slim black tie was just another image he wished he could forget but hoped he never would.

“Have you ever worn a tie before?” Harry inquired, standing a bit too close, his cologne a bit too heady and the brush of his fingers against his neck a bit too maddening.

Eggsy was in a most difficult situation, trapped between Harry and the mirror in his back, with nowhere else to look but his face, or his neck or his chest… Eggsy wondered if Harry could feel his pulse hammering against the side of his neck.

“D’you really have to ask?” Eggsy breathed, a winded laugh escaping him as he chanced a look into Harry’s eyes, which he regretted immediately as Harry smirked and his eyes flickered up as well, his body still way, way too close and the feeling of his fingers too intense. Eggsy was sure that he was blushing madly.

“Well, good thing you have me to help you out, then.” Harry concluded and Eggsy nodded, his chin brushing against Harry’s fingers and he gulped. Eggsy wished that he _really_ had him.

Harry tutted slightly and then proceeded to push Eggsy’s chin up, a shiver running down Eggsy’s spine subsequently, as he imagined Harry leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

“I can’t see what I’m doing if you block the view.” Harry breathed, still smirking and Eggsy’s eyes stayed glued to the curve of his lips.

“I _am_ the view.” He returned, grinning as Harry just rolled his eyes. “Also you’re standing awfully close, how d’you see anything anyways?” Eggsy joked and watched in confusion as Harry’s smirk dimmed down and he took a step back.

“No!” Eggsy shook his head quickly. “It’s not– I don’t have anything against– I mean–“

“You’re done, Eggsy.” Harry replied, ignoring Eggsy’s fruitless stammering as he reached around Eggsy’s neck, grabbing the collar and pushing it down, his fingertips grazing Eggsy’s heated skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Harry straightened the tie one last time and patted Eggsy’s chest almost unconsciously, before he turned away, grabbing his suit jacket and pulling it on and Eggsy had half a mind to just undo his tie to get Harry to come over and redo it.

Which he didn’t, obviously, because that would just seem childish and desperate. So he limited himself to eyeing Harry in his tux longingly and slapping himself mentally for his fuck-up from before.

“Come on, we’ll be late.”

Harry was about to leave the room when Eggsy piped up, unable to stay silent and hoping to not make the situation even worse. Because, you know, he was Eggsy and he was known for fucking up regularly.

“Harry!” He called out, a bit unsure but determined not to let Harry out of this room before he received at least one more smirk.  Harry turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and waited. Eggsy raised his hands and looked up at him from under his lashes sheepishly. “Help me with my cuff links?”

Harry stared at him in thought and then sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“You’ll owe me.” Harry stated, eyebrow raised and still not smirking yet.

“Name the price.” Eggsy retorted, unable to suppress his own smirk. “What do you want?”

“What I want?” Harry repeated, raising his hand to his face, finger brushing over his lower lip as he made his way over to Eggsy again. “What are you willing to give?” He inquired, his voice heavy with insinuation and Eggsy gulped as he stared up at him. Eggsy was feeling light-headed from the ever-changing atmosphere. 

“Anything.” He breathed, not entirely unaware of the implications and definitely not regretful of his answer.

“Anything.” Harry repeated again, one corner of his lips twitching and Eggsy was already celebrating his success but the smirk didn’t quite make an appearance yet.

“Didn’t you say that Roxy made Percy and Lance’s wedding cake?” Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow and Eggsy nodded.  “And she made you a smaller one as well?” Eggsy nodded again and dreaded the direction this was taking.

“I want the cake.” Harry stated, serious as ever and Eggsy stewed over the demand. Roxy was the best baker they knew and every bite was a little piece of heaven Eggsy wasn’t willing to part with. But Harry was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and still no fucking smirk and Eggsy couldn’t accept that.

“You can have half.” He finally yielded, eyeing Harry curiously and patiently as he thought about Eggsy’s proposition. Eggsy was biting the inside of his cheek and playing with the white dress shirt that still wasn’t tucked in as he waited for the verdict.

“Deal.” Harry nodded and finally there it was, the corner of his lips stretched into a smirk and Eggsy gave him a full-blown grin.

“Deal.”

 They shook hands on it and when Harry didn’t let go of Eggsy and instead raised his hand to inspect the cuff, his eyes flickered up to Eggsy in confusion.

“You don’t need cuff links for your shirt, there are buttons.” Harry remarked and Eggsy’s eyes didn’t stray from his when he raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise at the revelation.

“Well, _fuck me_.” He said, grinning devilishly and noticing Harry’s widening pupils and the gleam in his eyes.

“You just lost half a cake for nothing.” Harry furthered his argument, but Eggsy’s grin remained intact.

“Not entirely for nothing.” Eggsy answered, his hands coming up to Harry’s tie on their own accord before he straightened it, patting Harry’s chest as well while he looked up at him.

“Come on, we’ll be late.” He said, repeating Harry’s earlier words and winking before he walked past Harry, grabbed his own suit jacket and exited the room, Harry hot on his heels as he followed him out of their 2.21 b.


End file.
